Start of Something New
by smile'ley
Summary: It's almost New Year's Eve and Selena's holding a party! Everyone's excited about it! Will the Relationship Wizard be able to pull some strings to make our favorite couple - Chad and Sonny, of course - come together? Oneshot. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know, two consecutive updates in two days? Shocking, right? Well, I just thought I'd give y'all a treat, since it's almost New Year. :D

Oh, and by the way, I also made a Christmas oneshot, entitled _**Winter Wonderland**_. You could read that too, if you want... I would very much appreciate it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or any other character mentioned in the story or the song 'Start of Something New'. Unfortunately.

Anyways, Happy New Year, guys! Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

><p><em>~o~<em>

_Now who'd of ever thought that__ w__e'd both be here tonight?__  
><em>_And the world looks so much brighter__ w__ith you by my side.__  
><em>_I know that something has changed.__  
><em>_Never felt this way,__I know it for real._

_~o~_

Sonny smiled as she once again reread the invitation card on her hands.

_**Selena Gomez's New Year's Eve Party**_

_Hey ___Sonny___! Selena here. Just wanted to invite you to my New Year's Eve Party on __December 31, 2011__ at __10:00 PM until 1:00 AM__ in my house at __60 Clint Street, Crest Village__. Hope you could come! See you there!_

_-Sel_

_. _She was excited. No wait, to say that she was _excited_ would really be underestimating her true feelings at this moment. She was _more_ than excited, actually. It will be her first time to attend a New Year's Eve Party in Hollywood. Just as she was imagining how much fun it would be to go, her co-star, Tawni Hart, suddenly entered the dressing room that they shared.

"Hey Tawni!" Sonny happily greeted. "Did Selena invite you to her party, too?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, Sonny! Tawni Hart _always_ gets invited to parties." Tawni responded cockily before sitting in front of her mirror to reapply her lip gloss once again.

"So, are you going?" Sonny asked, knowing it would be fun to go to the party with her best friend.

Tawni stopped applying her gloss for a while, facing her. "Of course I am, Sonny! All the teen celebs are going there this year. It's gonna be the party of the year!" She said, with a look that said 'duh' on her face. "And guess what? I even have a date! Nick Jonas asked me to come with him!" Tawni gushed, letting a little squeal of joy escape her lips.

"Oh," Sonny said. A little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to go with Tawni, after all. "Well I'm happy for you, Tawn." Sonny said sincerely. Maybe she could just ask her other castmates to come with her, then.

…

_Meanwhile_

…

Chad Dylan Cooper smirked as he read the invitation card in his hands.

_**Selena Gomez's New Year's Eve Party**_

_Hey ___Chad___! Selena here. Just wanted to invite you to my New Year's Eve Party on __December 31. 2011__ at __10:00 PM until 1:00 AM__ in my house at __60 Clint Street, Crest Village__. Hope you could come! See you there!_

_-Sel_

_Oh, so it's Selena's turn this year. _Chad taught, as he remembered the New Year's Eve Party he threw the year before.

You see, every year, one of the most famous teen celebrity gets a chance to throw a New Year's Eve Party that, if good enough, will be hailed as the Party of the Year. Last year, the party he threw was crowned the best New Year's Eve Party ever thrown by a teen celebrity.

Chad smirked as he remembered this. There was absolutely no way he would miss this party for the world. It would be a nice chance to rub into Selena's face how much better his party was. A perfect chance to get back at her after the whole 'magic wizard-y bean' incident with Sonny.

Now, the only question left was, who was he going to take to the party? After all, Chad Dylan Cooper most definitely _cannot_ show up without a date clinging onto his arm, right? Like last year for example, he had the opportunity to take his favorite actress, Hannah Montana to his party. He broke up with her soon after though. Luckily enough, Hannah was a very kind girl and still remained friends with him.

Chad shook his thoughts out of his head, and smirked as he scrolled through his endless contact list.

…

_On Stage 3_

…

Sonny made her way to the Prop House, looking for her other castmates.

She smiled hugely when she saw Nico and Grady playing a video game together.

"Hey guys!" She cheerily greeted, noticing that there were two of Selena's invitations spread out on the couch.

"Oh, hey Sonny!" They both replied, nodding their heads in her direction, acknowledging her presence, though their eyes are still glued to the television.

"So, I was wondering if you guys would like to come together to the party this Saturday?" She asked.

"Aw man!" Nico said, losing the game, and finally tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"Ha! Finally!" Grady said, throwing his fists up in the air.

"Um, guys?" Sonny tried again. "So, you wanna come?"

"Oh, you mean to Selena's party?" Grady confirmed.

"Yup!" Sonny said.

"Er…" Grady fidgeted around nervously.

Nico scratched his head. "Well, actually Sonny, we're going with these two _ladies_ from Meal or No Meal… But you could ask Zora! I think she has no one to come with."

"Oh, okay then." Sonny said, a little disappointed, but nonetheless made here way to look for the youngest member of So Random!.

…

_On Stage 2_

…

Chad made his way to look for his co-stars, finally deciding to ask one of them first. Wait, no, not the guys! He talked about the girls, of course.

"Hey guys! Chad Dylan Cooper is still free for Saturday night, now who wants to come with?" Chad asked his three lead co-stars.

Marta was the first one to speak up. "Uh, sorry Chad, but I'm already going with Skyler.

"Yeah, and I'm going with Ferguson." Chastity said.

Chad then looked skeptically at Portlyn, one eyebrow raised, as if to say, 'and you?'

Portlyn shrugged. "I'm going with this guy from Tween Gladiator. He asked me earlier."

"Huh. Whatever then." Chad said, as he went back to his phone's contact list, looking at who could possibly be good-looking enough to be seen out with Chad Dylan Cooper.

…

_On Stage 3_

…

Sonny first tried the sarcophagus. When she didn't find the little member of So Random! there, she tried the vents in the Prop House and even the vents in her and Tawni's dressing room. When she still didn't her there, she even tried the cafeteria before she gave up. She was walking back towards her dressing room when she heard voices.

_Zora,_ she taught, knowing her voice anywhere. But who was she with?

She tried listening to their voices, wondering if she would recognize the other voice.

"So, would you like to go to the New Year's Eve Party this Saturday with me?"

Sonny stopped in her tracks upon hearing this.

Zora giggled shyly. "Sure, Wesley, I'd love to."

_Wesley. She's going with Wesley. Great. Now who am I supposed to go with? _Sonny thought sadly.

Surely she cannot show up alone, right? Chad would definitely make fun of her. Better not go at all then. _Sigh._

Shoulders slumped, she slowly made her way back to her dressing room.

_Looks like I'm gonna miss my first Hollywood New Year's Eve Party after all…_ She thought miserably.

…

_Stage 2_

…

Chad rubbed his forehead in frustration.

He was almost halfway through his contact list, and so far, everyone he has asked already has a date!

_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? I'M CHAD DYLAN COOPER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_ He thought, clearly frustrated. It seems that he got his invitation a week later than everyone else and maybe _that's _why everyone already has a date. Did Selena do this on purpose? Hm.

_Maybe __**she**__ wants to be my date! _Chad thought, smirking as he reached 'S' in his contacts.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Hey! Selena here! What's up?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You could have just asked me to be your date, you know, Gomez. No need to send the invitation a week later." Chad smirked.

Selena coughed. "Uh… I'm sorry, what?"

"No need to act all innocent. I know you want me to ask you to be my date at your party this Saturday." Chad said cockily.

"Uh… I hate to break it to you Mr. Drama King, but I'm actually going with Justin – my boyfriend, remember?" Selena rolled her eyes through the phone. Then she suddenly smiled deviously. "But I think you may want to ask someone below my name on your contact list. I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a date yet, too." She smirked, hanging up.

Chad stared at his phone in disbelief.

How could he have not seen this? _Of course_ Selena still thought that she was this Relationship Wizard! Well, time to prove her wrong. He's Chad Dylan Cooper, and he can like Little Miss Sunshine if he wants to!

So, Chad stood up, and slowly made his way to Stage 3, planning what to say.

…

_Stage 3_

…

Sonny curled herself in a ball on the couch in her dressing room. _Sigh._ Maybe next year, she consoled herself.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Sonny sighed once again before reluctantly getting up to open the door.

She pulled the door open, revealing a sheepishly looking Chad Dylan Cooper behind it.

"Chad?" She asked, confused. What could he be possibly doing here at this time? And doesn't he just usually barge in without knocking? _I wonder what's up._ Sonny thought.

Chad looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Uh…. H-Hey Sonny."

"What are you doing here, Chad?" She asked, surprised by his sudden change in behavior.

"Er… Well… You see… Um…." Chad stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "W-Would you like to go to the party this Saturday with me?" He breathed. When Sonny didn't answer, or move at all, he hastily continued, "Well, S-Selena sent me the invitation card a-a week later, so e-everyone already has a date, a-and, I called her earlier, and s-she told me that m-maybe I could go with y-you, but no one tells me what to do, a-and I can like you, if I want to, and yeah, I can even think that you have pretty hair if I want to!" Chad suddenly stopped, realizing what he has just said. _Not cool Cooper, not cool._ He thought to himself. _That didn't even make sense at all! Ugh!_ And to add to his misery, Sonny just stood there, staring wide-eyed at him through the whole time. _Ugh! Maybe she's already going with her castmates! Stupid Chad! Stupid!_

"Well… Uh… I guess I'll just… Go then." Chad said, completely embarrassed about what he has just done. As he started walking down the corridor, head hung low, muttering the phrase, "Stupid Chad!" to himself over and over again, Sonny snapped out of her trance and ran after him.

"Chad! Wait!" She said, panting, when she caught up to him. "Yeah, Selena can't tell us what to do, I can also like you too, if I want to. And I can also think you have sparkly eyes! Wait, so the point is, pick me up at nine-thirty?" She smiled.

Chad's smile at that point couldn't have been brighter.

…

…

…

So, as much as I'd love to put into detail the events of that night, I'll just leave the two lovebirds alone. I_ may_ just mention that Chad _may_ have thought that Sonny looked extremely pretty that night in her sky blue dress, and that Sonny may have also thought that Chad looked pretty handsome in his black suit and blue tie that matched the color of her dress.

And of course, after that party, they also _may _have become Hollywood's new _'it'_ couple. Oh, and let's not forget Selena's teasing throughout the whole party. But that was just a tiny thing to endure compared to the magical kiss that they shared at midnight.

_Oops._

Oh well, since I already spilled everything, what's the use?

…

…

…

Sonny smiled dreamily after Chad's lips had just pulled away from hers.

Who knew that this was how her first New Year's Eve Party gonna turn out? Well, she definitely didn't. All she knows is that she can't wait for next year's party.

_This was definitely the start of something new. _They both thought, smiling, as they pulled in for another sweet kiss.

_~o~_

_This could be the start__ o__f something new.__  
><em>_It just feels so right__ t__o be here with you.__  
><em>_And now, looking in your eyes,__  
><em>_I feel in my heart__, __that this is the start of something new._

_~o~_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, did you guys like it? Oh, I hope you did. :)

Reviews are very much appreciated! Enjoy the new year! IT"S 2012! Mwahahaha. :D

Anyways,

Peace out suckas!

**smile'ley**

xoxo


End file.
